Starting over
by TheLastAlice18
Summary: Now that Maka s gone, Soul needs a new miester. And that is where Julie Anderson comes in. Will scythe boy and the weirdo get along?     AU
1. Ready?

**Hey this is my first story here on FF. Don`t be too harsh on me if it`s horibble.**

**P.S I don`t own Soul Eater**

Chapter 1

Soul stood and looked out the window. He used to do this all the with Maka. He missed her so much. The way her hair waved in the wind. The way she`d Maka chop him.

She was brave. Brave enough to risk her to save the whole world. And it took Her God damn life. Why did she have to be such a goody two shoes? She could have been stand here and telling him he`d be late for school right now. Which he was.

Soul raced down the stairs two at a time to his bike. Today was an important day for the scythe. He`d be getting a new meister. He`d kept asking lord death to move the date back a week or two for the past two months. Whoever his meister was they were probably a bit peeved not doing anything for two months.

When Soul got there, he still felt that bit of amazement that DWMA had on people. Once he got up the steps Black Star bombarded him with questions.

"Is it a Boy or a Girl? Are they a star like me? Do they think they're a bigger star than me? If that the truth I`ll beat them to pulp till they understand, I`M TH BIGGEST STAR OF THEM ALL!"

"I don`t know Black star. I haven`t met them yet. "Soul replied while walking towards the Death Room.

The nervousness started while he was walking under the guillotines. His Heart started to beat really fast. What if he didn`t like his new meister?

He was about to knock, when a girl with brown hair ran into the door. Hard. You could hear the knock from about a mile away. Soul dropped to the floor to help her up.

"Are you OK? " Soul asked, getting a good look at her face. Bright Blue Eyes , shoulder length Brown hair. Nothing to write home about.. Nice curves, wrapped in black short shorts, a dark purple tube top, black vest and gray converse. And Short. Soul was a little taller than average, and she only stood a centimeters above his shoulders. She had to be a weapon. No way a small girl like this could lift, forget handling anything besides a gun.

"Yeah yeah. Don`t worry about me. I`ve taken worse falls and I'm still here." she replied. "I must`ve scared you. I wasn`t looking where I was going." To be honest the boy helping her up kind of scared her. Who sees a guy with white hair and red eyes on the street every day?

As she was getting up Lord death opened the door.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Wuz up? Wuz up? I see you two have already met. Soul Meet Julie, Julie meet Soul "the Zany death god said. "Julie this is you new Weapon, Soul this is you new Meister. You two have the whole day off to get to know each other."

"Umm, okay." Replied Julie. Soul could tell that she was nervous. Her hands kept moving, her legs had a slightly wobbled unlike before. It was like she had just witnessed a crime and was getting over the aftershock

Soul was nervous too. But he kept it under control. How uncool would it have been if he started to shake in front of lord death and his new meister?

They started to drift toward the door.

" Since we`re off for the day wanna go get a coffee or something?" Julie asked.

"That sounds good" Soul replied.

They ended up walking into a small coffee shop called Death café. They order each a coffee. Black for soul and a double double for Julie. Once they sat down at a table Julie added about 5 packets of sugar into her coffee . Soul stared at her

"Like things sweet?" Soul asked with raised eye brows.

She looked at him with a mischievous smile and said "How did ya figure it out?"

"I have my sources"

The rest of the conversation was about the little thing like likes, dislike, favourite food Etc.

That is until Julie started to stir her coffee. She murmured _bun bun bunny _with her finger circling the top of the paper cup. It looked like an invisible spoon had been put in the container. Soul stopped talking about his favourite jazz record and looked at her like she was crazy.

Julie gave him a _what?_ Look and then she realized why her looked at her with a weird look.

"Oh I'm so sorry I guess I didn't tell you I was a witch. Well, I`m a witch! Surprise?" she said with her voice faltering at the end. When Soul was still trying to wrap his mind over this crucial fact, when Julie's eyes started to water. Her eyes looked they were the size of plates.

"if you want a different partner I understand, it`s not like it`s the first time this has happened." She said while choking back sobs.

"No! No! No! I want to be your new weapon. It just came as a surprise." Soul said trying to keep her happy if it was the last thing he did.

"Okay "she replied meekly.

"Now that that`s cleared up whose apartment are we going to be living at?" Soul asked

"I live in the girls dorms right now, but we can live together in your apartment if you want." She said while she wiped the last of her tears from her eyes.

"Now that that`s settled, we can start moving you stuff in!" Soul said, trying to keep the conversation going. She mumble something like a sure and raise her paper cup for a toast.

"To getting you to death scythe status and be the best team there ever was!"

Soul raised his cup and tipped his paper cup to her. "Cheers" they both downed the rest of their coffees in one shot

They threw out their cup and headed to the girls dorm. Soul had no idea there even was a girls dorm. Inside all the hallways had the same cream colour on their walls, making it confusing to know where to go. But Julie knew the way so he followed her.

After two staircases, a back door, and about bazillion hallways, the pair got to Julie's room. Julie motioned for Soul to sit on her bed while she packed.

Using her magic she made all her clothes smaller to make them all fit in her small suitcases.

Once she was done she started to shove random things in the second bag. Books, Rolled up poster of girl from animes, and photo frames. One frame had a picture of Julie with a guy with black hair hugging her tightly.

"Who's the guy in the picture?" Soul asked

"Jake, my old weapon. He was a gun. I never really listen to what specific gun he was." She said with a giggle as if it was an inside joke.

Once she had everything in the two bags she stared at the walls with a sad smile.

They carried the bags to Souls apartment. Not know what would come next


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The moment the new pair stepped into the apartment, Soul could tell Julie was uneasy.

Her Face was paler, and the wobbled in her legs from before was back.

"Did you old meister have an anti-magic wavelength?" asked the meister

"She did, so what?" soul replied as if it was the least important thing in the world.

"I have to sleep in your room." Julie said nonchalantly

Soul was dumbfounded. He knew this girl for less than 3 hours and she said they had to share a room. He thought that two rooms wouldn`t fit in the room. They Had to Share a bed. At that thought Soul got a classic nosebleed. "What! Is there something wrong!" Soul rushed out in one breath

"I`m a witch. I have magic. Anti-magic wavelengths work against my magic. Put two and two together Soul." She said "It`s not like I'm telling you to sleep with me. What are you twelve? I`ll cast a spell to temporary have the wavelength go away. It won`t be permanent though. I'll need a least two over witches to get it gone forever. Now I`ll switch the furniture in the rooms. Which room is yours?"

Soul meekly raised his hand and pointed to the room on the left. Julie skipped into Maka's room to do the spell. No one had been in there in a while. The last was Spirit to get all of Maka's stuff. Julie skipped out of the room and into Soul`s.

Oh no she didn`t. she did not just skip into his room

What if she found his stash of records? She`d think he was hoarder! What is she broke one?

While Soul was being a worry wart, Julie mumbled _Bun Bun Bunny. _With a pop the furniture from the bedrooms switched.

Julie grabbed her bag from the living room and started to unpack. Shoving this here, throwing junk into the closet and sorting through the stuff that didn`t fit anymore.

_It was like she had lived there forever and just got back from a vacation or something _Thought Soul.

From the bedroom, Julie yelled "what are we gonna do about food? "

"Maka and I used to have specific days we would cook."

"That`s not gonna work. I`ll be out WAY before you in the morning, so your breakfast would be really cold. How about Breakfast and lunch are free for all while one of us will make dinner?" Julie questioned.

"Cool. Who`s gonna make food tonight?" Soul said half heartily.

"I'll make it tonight. Give me an hour and I'll start" she popped her head out of the doorframe and said "I can show off my amazing cooking skillz. Hope you like ramen and Mac and cheese! Just kidding! Let me go shopping though."

Over the next few hours Julie set up her room, decided the apartment was lacking in cola, and went shopping for dinner. Not without getting lost on her way back from the super market. This lead to Soul having to come get her from the other side of town. Her getting on his motorcycle lead to the eggs falling out of the bottom of the bag and splattering across the street. And her yelling at him with tears in her eyes to slow down.

It was defiantly a change from the last two months of Soul`s life.

"Mind if I put my IPod in the dock while I make dinner?" Julie asked from the kitchen. Soul mumbled something like a yeah.

It was a bunch of pop songs that made soul want to cry. Until a bunch of parodies and theme song came on. Julie started to dance around the kitchen like there was no one watching her.

She paused the IPod and yelled" SOUL! Dinners ready!" in a big loud voice that Soul would`ve never thought she had.

Soul got up and walk to the kitchen to see a plate of spaghetti waiting for him. Maka never made Soul spaghetti or pasta or anything that Soul liked or knew how to make.

"Are you waiting for it to eat to eat you?" inquired Julie from her seat at the table "Cause at this rate it will." Soul laughed "I can make it eat you if you want"

In between mouthfuls of spaghetti Soul asked "Would you want to meet your new resonance team be fore tomorrow?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Here`s chapter three of my Fanfic. Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don`t own Soul Eater**

"And how would we do this mister scythe boy?" Julie inquired, half listening. That was so obviously fake to Soul, it wasn`t even funny.

"The whole resonance team is really close. I could just invite them over here." Soul answered

"Give me ten minutes to get ready after we`re done eating and it`s cool with me "Julie said in a voice that you could tell that she was holding in her excitement.

The pair finished and washed the dishes. Julie practically ran to her room to get ready the moment the last plate had been put in the cupboard. Soul called Kid`s and Black star`s Cells to invite them over. Both of them agreed. Black Star had promised to bring something special. Know him it was probably a poster of him to give to Julie. To make sure that she remembered that he was the BIGGEST STAR OF THEM ALL!

The Door bell rung and Soul went to answer it. "Julie! Get your ass out here to meet them!" Soul yelled while walking to the door. She walked out. Soul got a nosebleed when he saw the low-cut shirt she was wearing. It was a kind of see through tank top. The black short had been replaced with gray pair that was so short that if it was Maka and Spirit saw her, she`d be in a mass of trouble. On her feet were a pair of cork wedge heels that made her about Soul`s height. Her hair was styled in a bun at the base of her neck with her bangs out.

Black Star started to press the door at a rapid speed to get Soul to answer it. From inside you could hear Tsubaki scolding him.

"WHERE ARE THEY?" Black star yelled the moment he stepped in the apartment with a 12 cases of beer.

Out of instinct Julie ducked behind the couch

"Black Star! Don`t scare her!" Tsubaki said. "Nice to meet you, I`m Tsubaki, Weapon to Black Star"

"Julie Anderson. Nice to meet you, too." She replied with her hand out to shake Tsubaki`s. Tsubaki accepted

"Death the Kid. Call me Kid. These are my weapons Liz and Patty." Kid said while stepping through the door frame. Julie raised her hand but Kid went into to one of his Episodes. Julie panicked and started to apologize, not knowing what she did wrong.

"Sorry about that. He Has OCD about Symmetry. You only raise one hand, not two, the symmetry was off." Liz Said in an `I've been through the too many times` voice.

Julie bent down to Kid`s level on the floor on the floor and said "I`m sorry Kid. I hope I can make it up to you some time." By accident Julie bent over and flashed Kid. He looked like his life was complete and Said "They`re perfectly symmetrical. Amazing." Julie got up and scurried behind Soul for protection.

"If you people are done with being weirdoes, I`d like to introduce myself" Black Star said "I am Black Star. THE BIGGEST STAR OF THEM ALL. OH and I'll surpass god someday."

"Okay then… "Julie said.

"Soul" patty piped up "She`s pretty why don`t you date her?" Both Soul and Julie blush red as tomatoes.

After that it was silence.

"Awkward!" Julie said with a giggle. Soul could tell she`d fit right in with the team.

At these little get together the guys would sit in the living room talking about guy stuff drinking beer. The girls would be in the kitchen having a bitch session with mock tails.

Today, in the middle of the guy talk Julie came in and grabbed a beer. She pulled the tab and took a long chug. It was an unspoken agreement that the groups wouldn`t interfere with the others group.

Julie sat down and said in a tipsy voice "I haven`t had a beer in so long". A soft giggle escaped the meister`s lips. The boys in the rom didn`t really have any expertise with drunk girls so they called the twin pistols to get her off the couch. But they ended up sitting down too. Tsubaki was w lonely in the kitchen so she came too.

All the girls helped themselves to beers too. Tsubaki knew she shouldn`t have but she had dared herself to.

The boys got used to the girls after a while and started a conversation. Mostly about Julie and if she was single. Kid had tried to do this tactfully. Black Star was loosed lipped without the alcohol, but with the half can of beer, he asked her straight out.

"I`m very much single Black star" Julie answered "I'll tell you before you ask, No I will not go on a date with you. But I will tell you the weirdest way to lose you V card." Soul about choked on his beer. This girl wasn`t a virgin!

Well it`s not like he didn`t know any teenagers that weren`t. Take Ox and Kim for example. After the kishin was defeated, Kim finally gave into Ox. Three shots and a few cocktails at Kid`s mansion lead to them messing up the Death god`s bedroom Symmetry. Then there were the few close calls on missions with Black Star and Tsubaki where Soul would go the bath room and find the pair making out like there was no tomorrow.

"I was on a mission with my old Weapon, Jake. In some cave in Africa. Lord Death bless his soul. It was the best thing ever. He was a total bad boy. He even had a motorcycle. Like you Soul. But you're not a bad boy" Soul Blushed again. Not knowing why.

The next two hours were sex centered topics. How dirty they all had gotten. What surprised Soul was that Kid had the guts to do it with Liz. Apparently the girls all get hot after a successful mission. Kid and Black Star both agreed with Soul that lap dances were the best. And Julie said something like that doing it in a locked closet during seven minutes in heaven was hot too. Black Star liked big boobs and Kid liked Symmetry (No Brainer there).

"I don`t get one thing about some guys." Julie inquired.

"What might that be?" Kid asked.

"The maid fetish. What so cool about a girl dressed as a maid making you food? Some of the creeps I serve at work are like a thousand years old." Julie said.

"What do you mean `serve`? Are you a prostitute or something?" Black Star Slurred.

"Nope. I work at a maid café." Julie said with dread in her voice. "And my boss makes me dance like a slut on EVERY Thursday. No not lap dances, Black star. Some songs in Japanese and Korean. Don`t forget the bad pop songs."

"Maybe we`ll all watch you one day" Soul said with a smirk.

"Oh Hell No!" Julie said with a blush.

"Well I think Liz, Patty and I will be heading out" Kid said with a creepy smile and mumbled something into Tsubaki`s ear that made her blush a violent red.

"Us too, right Black Star?" Tsubaki said.

Once everyone was out the door and out of the new pair`s hair, Julie sat on the counter in the kitchen with Soul looking in the fridge for food. Julie swung her tan legs back and forth like a little child.

Soul thought about what she had said before, about her not being a virgin. _I could try to hit a home run tonight. But she might hate me after_. He thought. "So when are you gonna a give me a little show?" Soul asked with a smirk

_What is it with him and that god damn smirk?_ Julie yelled in in her mind. "I could give you one right now if you want. Depends if you`re man enough to handle it." Julie whispered into his ear after jumping off the counter and walked behind him.

"What, am I not enough man to watch a little witch dance?" Soul said.

"Two things, one: I am not little, I'm fun sized. Two: don`t be throwing mud that you can`t take back. And I sure as hell with throw it back." Julie said staring Soul straight in the eyes. "Well, if you think you ready. Go into the living room and move the coffee over a bit while I try and find the song on my IPod."

Soul did as he was told and sat down on the couch.

Julie skipped into the living room with her dock and placed it on the coffee table. She pressed play and waited for the music to start.

A heavily auto tuned song came on in Japanese.

For every time the music dropped, Julie hips went down to the ground. She had a concentrated look on her face, but after a while her face lightened up whenever she looked towards Soul and saw a smile on his face. With fluid movements of her hands she put Soul into a trance. Her hips shook like there was no tomorrow.

Once the music stopped, Julie stopped and grabbed her dock and headed towards her room. Before she walked in, she turned around and winked, saying a soft "good night".

**There you have it! **

**If you want to know the song Julie dances to it here: /-1oeU**

**Love you all. Please makes me update faster!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is chapter four. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer****:I don`t own Soul Eater**

Chapter 4

The first big moment in which Soul realized what it meant to live with a witch was the next morning.

Soul woke up with a slight hangover from the night before. He did him usual morning routine and made breakfast for himself.

Then Julie walked out of her room, rubbing the sleep out her eyes. She had big brown fluffy bunny ears coming out of her head. And coming out her PJ shorts was a fluffy white little bunny tail. She hummed to an unidentifiable tune, pouring herself a cup of orange juice.

Soul just stared.

"What?" Julie asked in an innocent tone. Soul gestured to the ears on her head by raising his head up and pretended to be a rabbit.

"Oh I`ll go get that sorted out and come back." She replied. She hopped out of the kitchen*****. About half an hour later Julie skipped out of her room, sans animal parts.

"So what`s planned for today?" Julie asked putting bread into the toaster.

"Let`s go to class and try soul resonance." Soul replied half heartily. _What if we can`t resonate?_ Soul thought. If the pair couldn't then what was the point of having her meet the team?

The pair went outside after they both finished breakfast. Julie started to walk down the street.

"Where the hell, do you think you`re going?" Soul asked.

"To school, where do you think?" Julie said from half way up the street

Soul revved his bike and rode up beside her. "I was hoping you`d get on my bike. Your old weapon had one didn`t he? "Soul inquired

"Me, get on that death trap? At least Jake`s bike had seat belts. And remember last night. The eggs weren`t the only one who felt horrible." Julie just kept walking.

At this rate, they`d never get to class on time. Soul stopped his bike. He picked her up in one big swoop at put her one the bike. It happened so fast Julie didn`t really know what was happening. The next thing Soul did was speed off on the bike with Julie holding onto him with everything she had. To an innocent bystander it looked like a kidnapper taking a small girl.

The rest of the ride Julie was furious at Soul.

When they got to the DWMA, Julie proceeded to beat the crap out of Soul. It was little punches that Soul could easily take. After about two minutes, some people started to wave from across the courtyard. Julie instantly stopped punching him and ran over to them.

Soul went over to Black Star and started to chat in the meantime.

Soul heard the first few words almost all the kids in the DWMA know.

_Push Push Baby, Oh Push Baby, Push Push baby Just like MEISTERS_

A small crowd started to gather around the group of girls singing. When Maka was still alive she and Soul would make fun of the group of theatre kids that put on the entertainment. Then and an idea hit Soul like a Bunch of brick coming from the sky.

He could show Julie the group of bozos and they could have a good laugh about!

He mumbled to Black Star that he`d see him in class and started to look for Julie. He glanced over at the girls dancing and singing.

Oh. Oh. That was not good. There stood Soul`s new meister singing.

_Wake up Wake up Open Your Closed Eyes Wake up_

_Don't Try To Hide It, You're Already On The Palm Of My Hand, My Radar_

_Mine Mine, Whatever They Say You're Mine_

_I'm Prettier Than Anybody We the B.E.S.T Meister_

_Welcome Welcome To the New new new new World_

_Who Are You To Be Judging, No No No More_

_I Fly High High, I Look At You And Wink_

_Baby, I might Take you Higher (Baby, I might Take you Higher)_*****

All four of the girls sung with a fiery passion. The dancing wasn`t as intricate as the one Julie had shown him last night, but it was still. You could tell Julie was trying her hardest, and it was paying off. Her voice wasn`t the best but it was enjoyable.

The warning bell for class rang and one of the other girl in the group went over to the CD player and stopped the track. A lot of the guys in the crowd whined and started to chant `KEEP GOING`

But then Julie and another girl that was dancing started to yell "SHOW`S OVER. Get your own lives!"

The girls giggled and said goodbye to each other and started to go to class. Julie skipped over to Soul to walk to class with him. Soul guessed they came to a mutual agreement to walk to class with soul leading.

"So, what was that about?" Soul asked in one of the hallways leading to class crescent moon.

"Oh, those are some of the girls I work with at the cosplay café." Julie clenched her fists "So many people come to watch us in the court yard, but we`ve only seen a handful actually come to see us at work. We do so much more. But at least the guys at work try a bit now. Most of people I used to work with left to go college. So there`s just the four of us and the part time train-"

The bell that signaled that class was starting went off in the middle of Julie's rant.

Soul grabbed her hand and bolted towards the classroom at the end of the hallway. Soul didn`t want him or his new meister to be dissected on the first real day of classes together. At one point Julie started to run with him instead of him dragging her.

Soul opened the door and the pair landed inside as a big ball of limbs. Some Idiot yelled _bam chika bow_ _wow_*****at the sight of Soul on top of Julie. That idiot was Black Star. Tsubaki scolded him for that.

"Soul I expected you to know not to be late. You`ve been in my class for a long time, I'll let you off the hook this time. I still want to know more about that black blood of your, if you know what I mean." Stein said with a cigarette in his mouth after the pair got up. He held a hand out to Julie. Julie shook it "Hello, I'm Professor Stein. Your new homeroom teacher. If you late again I`ll have to dissect you."

Julie laughed hesitantly as if she was testing him if it was joke. No one laughed. From the middle of the classroom, Tsubaki was giving her a NO sign. Hands going across her neck, mouthing it to her, the whole shindig.

Soul lead her into Maka`s old seat beside Tsubaki, only after Julie gave a full apology for coming late. _What kind of teacher like dissecting things?_ Julie thought. She felt a shiver down her back just thinking of her body sitting on a cold metal table with Stein looking down at her with a glint in his eyes and a knife in his hand.

The classes came and went. Julie just stared into space most of the time missing her old seat in class half-moon. How her friends almost cried when she told them about her moving into different class.

The next thing she knew was Soul was snapping his finger to go to lunch. The whole group was standing at the door of the classroom waiting for her to come back from planet day dream.

They walked to the cafeteria is mostly silence. Tsubaki tried to start a conversation about last night`s kinda party. Let`s just say that the group was as chatty as a bunch of mutes. The group got their lunches and sat down at a table. Kid was about to go into one of his episode episodes about his sandwich when Julie Swooped in and asked "So are any of you on a team or in any clubs?"

Of course, the DWMA is still a school so they still need extracurricular activities. All the guys were on the basketball team. Tsubaki was in the tea club, Patty the Drawing club. Liz just said thanks to Julie for stopping Kid in mid OCD attack and said she wasn`t in anything. The thing that surprised Julie the most was that Soul was in the music club but didn`t play. And of Course Black Star was on every team in the school.

"Why do you ask? And are you in any clubs Julie?" Asked Kid with his usual composure. When Kid turned his attention to any girl whether it be his weapons or a girl in his resonance team, the girl instantly was hated by about 60% of the girls in the DWMA. Though most of the time Kid never even wanted a relationship.

"I wanted to know so I can see if I can go to any events with you guys. And I'm not in any clubs or teams because of my job." She said

Rest of lunch was silent, and the group separated for their physical training classes. When Soul and Julie got to their gym class Sid sent them to the forest to work on their soul resonance.

That when the awkwardness came back.

"Um, are you gonna transform or what?" Julie Asked Soul.

Soul mumbled something like a yea and transformed. Julie caught him with surprising ease. She did some fun twirly stuff when Soul realized some things. One: she wasn`t wearing gloves like Maka used to. Two: Somehow Julie seemed like a burst of confidence came through her the moment she picked up Soul. And three: she was rougher. Harder swings, faster attacks into the trees around them and she seemed to be physically stronger than Maka even though she was considerable shorter than her.*

"Soul resonance? " Julie whispered.

"Yes" Soul replied.

The pair Yelled "SOUL REASONANCE"

* * *

><p><strong>Kay so I thought I might have to explain some stuff so here it is:<strong>

*** The hopping part was not meant to be punny**

*** The song is called Push Push By SISTAR. But I changed the group name to MEISTER. I`m not clever. I might take OCs for the group but no promises. And you`d have to be cool with them working in a Cosplay Café. **

***** ** I pray to god you know what that is.**

*** Did ya get that? It`s like the song Hardrer Better Faster Stronger by Daft Punk. But i didn.t want to put in the better part because Maka will always be better than julie and I adimit that. **

**So that`s it and remember to review if you like it. And PM me the OCs if you want but I`ll warn you now : there will only be 3 slots maybe. Maybe 2 or 1 even. depends if I want to include them at that point in the story. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I`m back with a new chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I Don`t own Soul Eater. **_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>God no! Why am I here again? <em>Soul thought to himself. He was currently in the black blood room again, sitting on the piano bench with his back to the piano. Soul ran his hand through his hair in frustration. He tried to relax and think about he had been doing before he found himself inside his brain.

The last thing he remembered was him and Julie trying to resonate for the first time. That meant that Julie had to be in here somewhere….

"Don`t fret. You`ll find your friend soon enough. And if you don`t mind I`d like to let our guest in." the red demon said from near the record player. He snapped his finger and the red curtains flew apart as if they were being pulled by invisible hands.

Behind the curtains, Julie stood in a dark blue body con dress that ended a bit higher than her knees and had a deep plunging neck line. Just below her breasts was a dark sash that tied behind her back. On her feet was a pair of black flats. At first her hair was in pig tails that didn't rest as high as Maka`s but they looked very similar.

_No she`s not Maka in any way, shape or form!_ Soul thought. Her hair whizzed out of the hair bands and rest on her shoulders, curling at the end.

"Um Soul? I kinda want to know where we are. And why I`m dressed like this." Julie said while she was trying to have the skirt of the dress go father down, only to have her breasts more exposed. A bright red blush made it way up her cheeks.

"We`re in my black blood room." Soul replied moving toward the fainting couch and flopping onto of it.

"Because I DEFINATLY know what that is. AND WHY AM I DRESSED LIKE THIS? "Julie yelled. Her hands flew up to her mouth realizing she had even yelled. "Oh I`m so sorry I snapped at you like that."

Soul explained about the Black blood and why she was in that dress in a calm tone while Julie sat beside him taking this all in.

"I`m so sorry about all the things that have happened to you Soul. But if you chose what we wear here why am I in such a small dress then?" Julie asked with a giggle. Soul tried to hide his blush "And how do we get out of here mister scythe-boy?"

"Well Maka and I would dance and work out our problems in here." Soul replied. The white haired boy got up and put his hand out to the blue eyed girl. Julie`s eyes widened. "So would you like to make my night and give me this dance?"

The pair got into the proper dancing position and started to dance the waltz.

"So if we have problems, we`ll end up in this room and have to get them sorted out?" Julie enquired looking everywhere but at Soul. Soul mumbled a yeah trying to get Julie to follow his steps more. "So what is the problem we have to sort out?"

Without knowing Soul thought about how Julie was a witch and witches never meant anything good for Soul. A fake dollar store witch`s hat found its way to Julie`s head.

"So that`s it. I know from where you`re standing witches look like the big bad wolf to a three year old. But not all of us are kniving bitches that only do things for chaos to happen. Look at Kim! She`s never do anything that would endanger her friends. "Julie pleaded. Since the hat didn`t go away she kept going. "I needed a place to stay and Lord Death took me in. The only witchy thing I do would have to be going to witch`s mass. And that`s on Lord Death`s orders." Tears started to flow freely from her eyes.

All Julie ever wanted was to be like for who SHE was. Not the meister Julie. Not witch Julie. Just Julie. But that would never happen. She rested her head on Soul`s shoulders and sobbed. Soul tried to look at this from where Julie was. He didn`t know that witches were hated so much.

Well he did know about what had happened to Kim all these years. One time some punks had stuff Kim's locker full of opened Halloween candy. Even though Kim had fun joking about it to the class and offering up the candy to them, everyone could see the hurt in her eyes. The other time someone decided to go to her and Jacqueline`s apartment and smash in all the windows. She hadn`t gone to school in week after that.

Looking at it like that Soul realized what it meant to be a weapon to Julie. He`d have to help her put up the bullying. Help her through the tough times.

He would do be the person to help her.

They stopped dancing. Julies was rooted to the spot. She untangled herself from Soul and he felt the cool air wash over him where Julie had clung to him.

He HAD to help her. No way in hell would Soul let anyone disrespect this girl any anger. With an audible _POP_ the hat disappeared in to the darkness of the room.

"Thank you Soul" Julie whispered

One by one, each of the chandeliers stopped glowing they`re yellowish light. The one onto of the pair slowing blinked out too….

* * *

><p>Soul found himself and Julie in the forest, leaning on the tree. <em>She looks so peaceful. If you saw her on the street you`d think she was an ordinary girl. <em> He thought to himself.

It looked like Julie wasn't waking up anytime so he stared up into the sky.

He was surprised when he thought back on his life and the last week. He never thought he`d be friends with another witch besides Kim. Julie was so different than Maka. Soul couldn`t see the little girl snoozing beside him, as the kind to hit him with something. He was surprised that the girl could even lift him as scythe. A dub step remix started to come out of Julie`s pocket.

The noise startled Julie and she pulled the phone out of her pocket. Fumbling with the buttons, she answered in her still groggy state.

"Hello…yeah I can come in. why? ... Oh I see … see ya later" she spoke into the cell phone.

When Julie hung up the phone she asked, "Hey, Soul. Do you mind if I skip the rest of classes?"

Soul pondered this for a moment and said "Not really. But then again it depends where you`re going."

Her Face, knowing Soul wouldn't really be the happiest camper if she told him.

"Witch`s mass."

* * *

><p><strong>Well did you guys like it? Please review it makes me update faster!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I`m not gonna make excuses. Here`s Chapter 6!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

An awkward silence fell over both of the teens.

"I`ll take that as a yes." Julie said with a smile. She got up and walked out of the forest with a skip her step and her light brown hair swishing around her dainty shoulders. Soul just sat there thinking about what actually happened at witches mass. He had never really thought about it.

* * *

><p>Julie had walked back to the apartment without much difficulty. At the moment she was looking for something.<p>

She saw it! There on her desk!

It was a small coin no bigger than a large button. It was made of a sleek black metal. On one side it was engraved with a witch`s hat and sparks. On the other it had the word `official` in white. Julie had been proud of herself when she got it.

Now all it was a symbol of something she wouldn`t wish upon her worst enemy. It was what she had to show to whatever witch was at the entrance that month. Most witches would sew them into their skin with magic but Julie had Lord Death help her remove it from the inside of her right wrist.

This little disk was all that a person had to see to know that she was a witch. And Julie hated it with a burning passion. She shoved it into her back pocket.

Julie surveyed her room to find her hat. It a little purple winter hat that had a little bunny face sewn on her. And not to mention little bunny ears too. She found it at the bottom of her under wear drawer.

_Why the hell would it be there? _She thought to herself. She shook her and came to the conclusion that she had put it there by accident. Lately she found things in the weirdest places.

She also switched her cardigan for a floor length black coat. Its sleeves went to her elbows.

She grabbed the broom she kept behind the couch and to the kitchen.

She hopped around on one foot, putting her shoes back on and grabbing a granola bar from the pantry. She started to walk out of the apartment and saw the coat rack had been moved to the other side of the entrance. She again shook it off and told herself she was being paranoid.

_I have to do this again?_

She said her little spell under her breath and it opened with a loud click. _Bitchin! _ She thought to herself.

She walked out the building to be greeted by the scary sun. She mounted her broom and pushed off the ledge. She giggled at an old memory. The first time Jake had seen her jump of the ledge, she`d had let herself fall a few feet to freak him out. He hadn`t seen her take off ever again.

As she was flying over the dessert she always got scared. You never know who or what was sitting in the sand waiting for you to go over them and be their lunch.

After about half an hour, Julie landed at big stone castle. At the door she held up the black coin to Eruka who was manning the door.

"Where were you last month Julie?" Eruka asked.

"I was out trying to find another immortal to join our side. Mabaa`s orders, top secret missions. You wouldn't know Eruka. Were still trying to figure out who you siding with this time. After the whole Kishin incident, you're lucky to still be here. "Julie replied, trying to be a bit snotty. Everyone thought Eruka was a fail, since her and Medusa`s black blood experiment had left the kishin dead.

In all reality, Julie wanted jump up with Eruka for joy because the kishin was dead. But then again she wanted to punch Eruka so hard her mom felt it because she was the one to revive the monster that killed Jake.

She swished past Eruka and walked farther into the castle. Every few steps she saw a witches whispered to each other about Julie. She was no doubt the bitchiest witch that ever walked in to the castle and everyone knew it. She took special precautions to make sure everyone still thought she was. She needed to be number one in Mabaa`s eyes.

When Julie got to the end of the hall, she saw large metal double doors.

She stuck the small disk into a small slit in between the doors. The Doors flew inwardly open. Mabaa sat on her black metal throne on the other side of the room. She gave Julie a curt nod telling her to join the other witches in the celebration.

Mabaa was old and wrinkly. And missing an eye. Powerful too, but it's not like you didn't already know that. That's all you ever needed to know if you crossed path with the she devil.

And a Celebration it was. Black and purple streamers made the dark room just a little happier. All the witches in the room were chatting with each other holding purple plastic cup with punch in them. Julie didn't dare to take one since someone had probably already spiked to punch. She rolled her eyes at the thought of Free slipping the mixture in to the large clear bowl.

She chatted around with different witches and opted out for a little get together at Chupa Cabra`s.

"Julie…" an old creaky voice croaked out from the front of the room. Julie's favourite person was calling her for another meeting….

* * *

><p>Julie kicked the door opened in rage. By the time that she got to the kitchen, Soul had woken up and was running with a baseball bat. She was frantically looking for something. She tore through the apartment looking for something.<p>

"No! No! No!" she barely stuttered out while forcefully throwing down a couch cushion. She sat down on the couch for a second.

Something snapped in Julie. Tears started to well in her big blue eyes.

Soul never knew what to do with a crying girl.

* * *

><p><strong>AHHH CLIFFHANGER!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys this is Chapter Seven!**

**Sorry for the long wait!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Julie sat there with a blank stare. Soul leaned in front of her and looked in her eyes. He waved his hands in front of her face. She seemed to be confused.

"Soul, why are we at home? Did I Fall Asleep something? Did you carry me home?" Julie asked in a scared voice.

Julie felt like there was a puzzle piece went missing in her brain. She blinked hard thinking that see might be asleep. She was seriously freaked out.

"Julie you went out and you came home, Julie. Are you OK?" Soul said with worry in his voice. Soul was worried. She didn't remember that she had gone to witch`s mass. _ I`ll have her go see Stein tomorrow_ Soul thought to himself.

Julie opened her mouth to say something but Soul cut her off. "You`re going to bed, Julie" Soul helped her off the couch and was surprised at how light she was. He guided the brunette to her room.

He looked inside to see the Dark blues walls littered with photos taped up. Soul sat down on her bed while she looked for something on her desk. "I'm gonna go shower. Feel free to look around" Julie said with a wink.

Once she was out of the room, Soul stood up to take a closer look at the photos on the wall. One was Julie and her old weapon. It was one of the pictures that were taken by the DWMA for student IDs. Julie was in her usual attire, and the boy was in a dark hoodie.

The boy was so different than what Soul had imagined. Julie never seemed to be the kind of person to like the bad boys. _Well then again, Maka didn't seem to like me either _Soul thought to himself.

Another photo looked like it was their first mission. Julie stood with a small pistol in her hand and looked like she was really proud of herself. A light red orbs sat in the palm of the hand that wasn't holding the pistol. Julie stood in front of Buckingham Palace.

Bedside that one was a picture of what looked to be Julie`s Cosplay café. She was standing in a maid outfit. Her dress ended just above her knee a flared out. The top was a halter top that was lower than her breasts, but she had a ruffled white tube top underneath. Her apron was also white and ruffles. Her hair was in two short pigtails and she had a white ruffled hair band.

Soul looked over into her closet and he saw that outfit and more.

He jumped when he heard her dub step ringtone go off. He went over to her phone and saw the message pop up. _Remember your duty…_ it said. Let`s just say Soul was REALLY creeped out. He didn`t want Julie to be so he delete the message. He crossed his fingers it didn't come back to him and bite him in the ass.

He looked around the room and looked at the contents of it. He wasn't really surprised at what he saw. But you could tell an oddball lived there. Random works of hung on the wall behind her desk, trinkets sat onto of every clear surface and clothing was nowhere to be seen but the closet.

Behind her bed, on the wall, in construction paper the words **Live life with NO regrets** were plastered.

Just as Soul was reading the word on the wall Julie came into the room in a blue bath towel around her tiny waist.

"Um, Soul, Would you mind, I don't know, leaving while I can in my PJs?" Julie said in a sarcastic voice.

Soul took that as a cue to leave and do his own business in the bathroom. "Sorry, but I kinda creeped around you room." He yelled from the bathroom.

By the time Soul had got out the shower, Julie was already conked out on her bed. He looked back at her one time before going to bed. Just to make sure she was there. After that text, Soul decided he was gonna be a little more cautious.

* * *

><p>The night passed without much fuss. The team woke up and went through their morning routines. The pair went to school and went through their classes.<p>

After school Soul pulled Julie away from the girl she was talking to and said "Hey Julie, Stein wanted to give you a few tests." He grabbed her hand and started to walk to the nurse`s office. Julie wriggled her hand out of Soul`s so fast all Soul felt was a wash of cool air.

"I'm fine Soul. Why Would Stein want to see me? He could have asked me during class if it was really important." Julie said with venom in her voice. "Besides I have to go to work."

Soul had to think fast. WHY would stein want to see her?

"Fine, we`ll go tomorrow." He said turning his back on his meister.

Julie Ran home as quick as she could. It looked like Soul was mad at her so she didn`t ask him for a ride.

She ran up the stairs in to their apartment. Slowly but surely, Julie was making the place look like she had lived there her whole life. She tripped on the crack in the hall way floor. She cursed and got back up. She changed into her maid costume and fumbled with the straps in her shoes.

She went into bathroom and did her business. She also put her hair up into two pigtails and placed the white hair band into her hair. "Cute as a button." She said to herself.

She went to go get her broom and she left the apartment. She tried not to flash all of death city while on her broom. After all, he skirt was _really _short. _ARGH! Why can`t Annie let us change at work! _She thought to herself. No matter how much the staff begged and pleaded their boss wouldn`t let them change at work. Something about being proud about being a maids and butlers, which made no sense to any of the staff.

Julie skipped into work to see Death the Kid sitting at a table near the window.

* * *

><p>"So Soul`s worried about me?" Julie asked in a whisper. She chewed on lip as she pondered the reason Kid had come to the café.<p>

"It may not seem like it Julie, but Soul cares. Soul would be even more depressed than ever if he lost you. Maka passing shook him the hardest out of us all." Kid said with a pleading look. "Just do us all a favour by pending as much time with him as you can. He needs someone to patch up his soul. I know you see it Julie. "Kid toke a sip of his tea.

By patching up his soul, Kid meant it literally. If you were a meister and you could see people`s souls, you`d see that Soul`s was Cracked at the pained all the meister in the school to see a soul like that.

"I`ll try, Kid. I can`t promise he`ll take to my wave length well. You know how it is. Not everyone takes my wave length the same." Julie Said shakily.

"I understand Julie. Besides, last night I walking past you and Soul`s apartment to see that Soul`s Soul was worried. You did go to witch`s Mass like my father told you, right?" Kid asked.

"Of course I did, you bum! " She half yelling with Kid giggling at her comment "It`s just… It feels like I'm forgetting something that happened there. Like a puzzle piece missing or something."

Kid pulled a pen out of his pocket and scribbled on a Napkin. "Come see me after work. I`ll take you to Stein`s for a check-up. This is my address." He handed her the napkin with a smile. "If anyone can help you remember its Stein."

With that Kid was off and Julie stood at the door of the café waving to him while he walked down the street. Julie took one last look at the address before tucking it into a pocket on her apron.

She sighed and went inside the maid café to deal with a complaining customer.

* * *

><p>Julie walked down an unfamiliar street to see the home Kid lived in. She was flabbergasted at the sheer size. And in true Kid fashion, it was all symmetrical.<p>

She knocked on both knockers to make sure that Kid didn`t freak out on her. Almost immediately kid opened the double doors. He smile and said "please come in. I`ll only be a minute, let me grab a jacket"

Julie stood in the entrance way for a few minutes waiting on Kid. When the mini death god came back, the pair left and headed over to Stein`s on foot.

It wasn`t a far walk, but it was cold. And Julie was still in her maid outfit. She was practically running to keep her warmth. Then as they pasted a bar, so men hollered at the little witch. She blushed a bright red and motioned with her hand for Kid to hurry up.

"Are we a little shy?" Kid asked in a teasing tone. She mumbled a _shut up_ and kept walking. Kid tried to keep up a conversation and it went pretty well. He kept her giggling almost the whole way to Stein`s house.

When the got to the stitched house, they knocked and Marie answered the door with her usual smile.

As Kid was explaining their situation to Marie, Stein walked into the living room. After Marie explained everything, Stein led Julie to the examination room. The room gave Julie the chills but she told herself to ender it.

Stein asked her some questions about the other night and his face grew amused with almost every answer.

He did a usual check up on her and told her to come back tomorrow for further examination. "Until then, I don`t want you to say ANYTHING about this meeting to Soul." Julie nodded in agreement.

With that Kid and she were off and they drifted towards Julie's apartment.

"Wanna take a short cut?" Julie asked in a mischievous tone. Without an answer, she grabbed his hand and ran off in to the dark park.

Soul could hear them before he saw them.

Her soft whispers saying _Be quiet, you`ll wake the whole complex up. _He muttered back _Let them wake up._

Soul heard a the soft click of Julie`s key unlocking the door. The pair stumbled into the apartment living room without even noticing him. They stopped dead in their tracks when they did though.

"Hey Soul, Me and Kid are just gonna go into my room and talk. See ya in the morning!" Julie giggled out. She pulled Kid into her room and clicked the door close.

_**Crack…**_

* * *

><p><strong>That`s all for now!<br>**


End file.
